Heart of Stone
by Zontaurop
Summary: Para ella también tenía que haber un poco de calma, algo que calmase su duro corazón y su enredada mente. Algo que aquel raro que se pintaba la cara, parecía dispuesto a darle.


_**Bueno! **Aquí os dejo el prólogo del long-fic que pensé hace poco y que tengo muchas ganas de seguir. Realmente adoro a esta curiosa pareja y siento si encontráis a algún personaje un poco OoC, pero estoy acostumbrándome a ellos. Cómo siempre, los años cambian a las personas y ellos no son menos. Espero que os guste y lo sigáis a medida que se vaya desarrollando._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Encuentro**_

_"En sus momentos de lucidez, todos los locos son sorprendentes."_

_Casimir Delavigne, poeta y dramaturgo francés._

* * *

_Bien, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que…solo tienes que…¿salir?_

Se rehízo el moño que llevaba mientras volvía a pensar en lo que pasaba. Llevaba muchos años entre aquellas paredes, tantos cómo a Shizune le habían parecido necesarios. Las veces que había salido, había sido con ella y se dedicaban a dar largos paseos por la aldea. Durante los trece años que había pasado en Konoha desde que se acabó la guerra, había estado en el hospital internada.

Sus _obsesiones _habían pasado a un grado mayor y ya eran un problema. Eran su pesadilla del día a día y no podía olvidar nada.

Pero por fin saldría para siempre del hospital. Incluso Naruto le había conseguido una pequeña casita de una planta cerca de la suya. Eso sí que la emocionó, tanto que se tiró a sus brazos y lo estrechó mientras ambos reían.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y sujetó sus pocas pertenencias contra su pecho. Su pijama calentito de invierno y el corto de verano, unas fotos que guardaba cómo si fuesen oro, unos cuantos cuadernos y libros de medicina y sus gafas de repuesto, junto a la llave de su casa.

_Ya lo has hecho varias veces. Venga, ahora puedes hacerlo libremente._

Y cuando se dijo eso, puso un pie fuera del hospital para siempre.

Recorrió las calles, feliz, consciente de por dónde caminaba y a quién saludaba, esto último lo hacía porque había personas que le dirigían sonrisas cordiales y breves bajadas de cabeza. Al girar en una esquina, creyó ver la silueta de Tenten, pero lo único que hizo fue agitar la cabeza y seguir con su camino en dirección a su nuevo hogar…aunque podría decir su primer y nuevo hogar.

Al llegar a la verja de la casa, sintió cómo se le abría ligeramente la boca. Las paredes eran de color crema y las tejas de un tono carbón que contrastaba. Pasó, viendo un pequeño jardincito que le hizo sonreír, podría plantar algo ahí, cómo flores. Tomó la llave y con cuidado abrió la puerta, entrando despacio. Dejó los zapatos en la pequeña entradita, colocándolos bien, y caminó por el pasillito frente a ella. Encendió la luz y alguien la tomó por detrás, diciendo:

-Bienvenida, Karin.

Lo que llevaba se le cayó de los brazos y solo pudo taparse la boca con ambas manos, viendo el panorama que tenía delante. Allí estaba Naruto, con sus pequeños gemelos y su esposa, Suigetsu con Tenten, que para variar tenía un brazo vendado, y la alta Hyūga con la que se había casado Jūgo, junto al niño de ella que observaba todo con sus ojos claros. Jūgo era quién la tenía sujeta por la cintura, para que pudiese ver cómo todos habían ido a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenida, Karin-chan!-Exclamó Naruto alegre, sonriéndole.

-Venga zanahoria, di algo-Comentó Suigetsu mostrando su aserrada dentadura.

-¡Suigetsu, no seas así!-Le regañó la chica de moños, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Karin-san, me alegro de que esté aquí-Hinata aferraba a sus hijos, que parecían tener una batalla de miradas.

-Habla querida, no mordemos…¿verdad amor?-Susurró Suika besando la mejilla de su hijo, mientras Jūgo bajaba a su compañera al suelo.

Karin no sabía que hacer o decir, no tenía ni la menor idea de que sentir. Solo se limitó a derramar lágrimas mientras intentaba sonreír.

-No teníais porqué haber venido, seguro que teníais cosas mejores que hacer-Intentó decir quitándose las lágrimas.

-No seas tonta-Dijo el rubio Uzumaki tomándole de la muñeca y acercándola a él-¡Es un día para celebrar!

_¿Eso crees, Naruto? ¿Está bien que hagáis esto por mí? ¿En serio lo merezco?_

Sintió una mano enorme en su cabeza y al girarse se encontró con la rojiza mirada de Jūgo. El gigante le dedicó una sonrisa afable, susurrándole al oído:

-No lo pienses mucho, a veces la gente cómo nosotros merece disfrutar.

Jūgo sabía bien de que hablaba. Él tenía sus extraños problemas de doble personalidad y Suigetsu seguía teniendo sus arranques de querer desmembrar gente. Y Karin solo pudo sonreír para darle la razón, mientras tomaba en brazos al niño pelirrojo de ojos perla que el grandullón había adoptado cómo su hijo al casarse con Suika Hyūga.

Ella tenía carácter, no necesitaba de nadie para vivir…pero por alguna extraña razón, esa parte de ella ya no era tan fuerte.

_**-Kagura Shingan-**_

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué he salido? ¿Por qué?_

Era bien entrada la madrugada, quizás las dos o las tres. Caminaba sin rumbo por la calle, buscando algún lugar dónde no se sintiese agobiada. Después de que todos se habían ido, se tomó las pastillas que le habían recetado y se había ido a dormir. Pero no lo había conseguido y poco a poco estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Intentó sentir el chakra de la gente que vivía en las casas vecinas, pero al no estar concentrado en un mismo lugar se comenzó a agobiar más. Por lo que salió en busca de un espacio libre para poder tranquilizarse.

Aunque en ese momento se arrepentía.

_Necesito sentarme, tengo que tranquilizarme. Después volveré a la casa y trataré de dormir._

Se sentó en un banco cercano a una tienda de veinticuatro horas y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre ambas manos. Tomó y soltó aire varias veces, intentando calmarse.

_¿Y si voy al hospital? No, me meterían de nuevo por si las moscas. ¿A casa de Katō-san…?_

-Oye tú, ¿te encuentras bien?

Levantó la cabeza despacio al oír cómo se referían a ella. Un hombre castaño con los ojos de un oscuro color que no parecía negro, la observaba de arriba abajo. Bebía de una lata y en su mano tenía una bolsa.

_Rápido, tienes que responder…_

Pero las palabras no le salían, solo pudo coger aire de golpe sintiendo cómo comenzaba a darle un ataque de pánico. Siempre que tenía uno de esos episodios, tenía los mismo síntomas.

-Mierda…¿Estás teniendo un ataque? Mueve los ojos si es así.

Karin no supo bien que hacía pero hizo lo que el desconocido le indicaba. Sintió más pánico aun cuando le vio acuclillarse frente a ella y poner sus grandes manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Venga, solo estás exagerando lo que sea que te haya pasado-Murmuró el hombre, manteniéndole la mirada-Ya sé que es desagradable, pero no puede ir a más.

Escuchó atentamente lo que decía, pero al escuchar aquello último se alarmó.

-No pasará nada, estás conmigo…eh…soy Kankurō. Mírate las manos y los brazos, los tienes helados, no sé cómo has podido salir de casa así mujer-Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros-Venga, tranquilízate, asimílalo.

Tomó aire despacito, siguiendo el ritmo suave de subida y bajada que Kankurō la marcaba con la mano. Podía pensar más o menos con claridad en ese momento.

-Ya está, ¿ves? Ya no estás temblando cómo una hoja-Una sonrisa socarrona recorrió los labios del hombre-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Como verás, no hay mucho que hacer a estas horas por aquí.

-Qui-quiero…ne-necesito comer-Jadeó relajándose casi del todo, aferrándose a la chaqueta negra que Kankurō le había dado-Y luego irme a mi casa, quiero irme a mi casa.

-Está bien, tranquila, yo te acompaño a tu casa-Kankurō se puso en pie y le tendió una mano-Vamos, esto…

-Karin.

-Vamos Karin, tengo helados así que podemos ir tomándolos por el camino.

La Uzumaki miró la mano que aquel desconocido le tendía y la tomó de forma temblorosa, poniéndose en pie. Cómo odiaba los ataques de pánico, ¿por qué los tenía de forma tan frecuente? Kankurō abrió el paquete dónde iban los helados y le tendió uno.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-Le dijo Kankurō al cabo de los minutos, mientras caminaban.

-Sí, creo que sí-Murmuró Karin mientras se acababa el helado-Gracias por todo, de verdad.

No era de esas mujeres que se pasaban la vida agradeciendo todo, pero aquel era un caso especial.

-No me las des, reconocí que te estaba dando un ataque de pánico porque hace poco tuve que controlar uno-Rio el hombre-Mi hermana es una loca, se puso histérica cuando iba a nacer mi sobrina.

_Una loca. ¿Acaso yo estoy…?_

-Pero no te quiero molestar con los problemas de mi hermana-Le vio negar con la cabeza y darse un golpe en el pecho con la palma de la mano, para después mirarla-Y dime, ¿cómo es que nunca te vi por Konoha? Eres bastante llamativa, por si no te diste cuenta.

-Y tú demasiado normal-Respondió cortante la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos-Simplemente no salgo demasiado.

-Qué carácter-Se carcajeó-Eso lo explica todo.

Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio en lo que caminaban, hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de Karin.

-Aquí es.

-Vaya, pues entonces es hora de que nuestros caminos se separen-Dijo de forma dramática Kankurō.

-Espera, te doy tu chaqueta…

-No importa, ya me la darás. Presiento que nos volveremos a ver pronto-Le sonrió de esa forma burlona tan curiosa-Cuídate pelirroja.

Karin apenas se dio cuenta de que habían ido de la mano todo el camino, hasta que se separaron. Se ciñó la chaqueta y le vio caminar por la oscura calle, sintiendo su chakra y grabándose su forma para algún próximo encuentro.

_Esto fue extraño._

Se dijo mientras mordisqueaba el palo del helado y, más tranquila, volvía a entrar en la casa.

Ella también tenía el presentimiento de que se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

**_¿Algún review?_**


End file.
